


the hill i die on

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm so sorry it's so short, i'm trying to catch up i swear, musical marathon and cuteness ensue, so i hope that helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Ray and Nora have a movie marathon and get into a little debate...





	the hill i die on

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I fell behind on these! I had some personal health problems come up but I am going to try and catch up today and tomorrow! Also sorry it's a bit on the short side!
> 
> Day ten of 25 days of Darhkatom! Feel free to click the through the series to see the others! Basically, I will be posted all loosely related (unless stated otherwise) fics for 25 days straight!

Ray got the popcorn, Nora got the drinks and sweets, then they met in the library for a date that Nora was quite possibly more excited for than any of her other dates. Days, even weeks would could by and there would be missions and quests to either stop time from breaking or to stop one of their teammates from breaking time which would leave Nora and Ray only time to crawl into bed at night and sleep next to one another. If they had time to sneak away during missions they absolutely always did, and nonchalantly would re-enter the group as if they hadn’t just snuck off for a quickie in the woods, so basically, this date night was much needed.

They had decided on musicals, something Nora forget they both loved to death, and she was ready to get educated on all the musicals she missed out on being a demon vessel and never got the time to watch even as a child.

And Ray couldn’t be more excited to show them to her.

Nora snuggled up to Ray on the couch as the first movie started. It took everything in Ray not to show her Singing in the Rain as the first musical, he’d save the best for last instead. They decided on their watch order: Grease, The Music Man, Brigadoon, and Singin In the Rain.

Nora rested her head on Ray’s shoulder as Grease started up. “I haven’t watched this in so long.”

“A lot of people don’t like this movie as much as people used to but I still like the music.” Ray placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Mmm but the music in Grease 2 is far superior.”

“Not true.”

“Absolutely true.” She laughed and smacked him on the chest playfully.

Ray looked at her. “Is this the hill you’re wanting to die on, Miss Darhk?”

“This is, Dr. Palmer.” She winked.

“Okay, okay, oh look the movie is starting.” He squeezed her side and she yelped at how it tickled. The reaction surprised Ray, he hadn’t known her to be very ticklish but maybe this was the first time that he had hit a particular ticklish spot.

Nora looked at him, warning on her lips and in her eyes but did Ray take that warning?

Absolutely not.

Ray tickled the spot again and Nora yelped once more. He found the same spot on the other side and tickled it too. She started squirming to get away but his grip was too strong. Nora let out uncontrollable laughter and pressed her hands on his chest to get away.

“Ray! No! Stop! I can’t breathe!” Nora continued laughing and batting his chest to try and break free. Nora finally felt him let up a bit and took in a big gulp of air only for him to pick back up.

Nora accidentally ended up kneeing Ray right in the stomach which stopped the tickling almost immediately. When she was trying to wrangle free of his grip she ended up elbowing him in the nose and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She had just given him two accidental injuries back to back and the sight could not be funnier.

Nora cradled his face and gave him a smile that definitely was still holding back laughter. “Are you okay?”

Ray, finding it hard to be annoyed replied, “yes, I’m fine. I brought that on myself. I just didn’t know you were that ticklish.” Ray started laughing. “We’ve already missed the first little bit of the movie.” He saw the scene was at Rydel and turned back to Nora.

Nora shrugged. “We’ve both seen the movie, we know they end up together. We could just sing along when the song parts come up and spend the rest of the time…” Nora pulled him in for a kiss but Ray pulled away in pain, touching his nose.

“Sorry… it’s a little tender.”

Nora touched it gently. “I’m sorry, I got you good, huh.” She concentrated and a purple hue emitted from her fingertips, healing his nose. “There, all better.” Nora kissed his nose.

Ray gripped her gently by the upper arms and pulled her in for a kiss. “Where were we?”

Nora grinned and continued kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed like that for a while, kissing and then gently humming songs as they’d play on the screen. They rarely paid attention to the TV until the movie ended, even though watching the movies was their whole intent of the date.

Eventually Nora moved off Ray’s lap to fetch some popcorn and fed him some as well. She started tossing kernels towards him to see if he could catch him in his mouth and could with great success. Nora snuggled back up into his lap once he started up the second movie: The Music Man. Nora hummed and Ray nudged her.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked.

“We should’ve made it a double feature, that’s all I’m saying.” She shrugged and popped some more kernels of popcorn into her mouth.

Ray shook his head. “You will never give this up, will you?”

“Nope, I won’t.”


End file.
